Certain beverage or food preparation machines use capsules containing ingredients to be extracted or to be dissolved; for other machines, the ingredients are stored and dosed automatically in the machine or else are added at the time of preparation of the drink.
Most beverage machines possess within a housing: filling means that include a pump for liquid, usually water, which pumps the liquid from a source of water that is cold or indeed heated through heating means, such as a heating resistor, a thermoblock or the like, a brewing unit in which an ingredient is brewed with water or a mixing unit in which ingredients are mixed together, and a beverage outlet for dispensing the prepared beverage. Typically, the beverage outlet is located above a grid for supporting a cup or other recipient under the outlet and for the passage of possible drips from the beverage outlet or other spills into a collector tray located under the grid.
For example, EP 1 440 639 discloses a beverage machine comprising a receptacle stand having a hollow interior forming a drip tray. An upper surface of the receptacle stand is provided with a grill on which the receptacle is positioned. The drip tray is removable from the housing to ease emptying of the collected water.
Drip tray devices with cup supports are well known in the art. There are also such devices that are further arranged for allowing the adjustment of the vertical position under the beverage outlet of cups of different sizes.
For instance, EP 1 867 260 discloses a drip tray with a cup support that is movably mounted, generally at mid-height, onto a beverage machine. The cup support has an operative horizontally extending position for positioning a small cup under the machine's beverage outlet and can be pivoted upwards against the machine's main body or otherwise moved so as to give sufficient space for positioning a large cup under the beverage outlet on a support surface located below this above movable cup support.
EP 0 549 887 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,455 also disclose devices with an adjustable cup support for small and large receptacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,692 discloses a beverage vending machine having a cup station with an upper beverage outlet and a bottom drain-gate on a drip collector. Above the drain gate, the cup station has a retractable support member for positioning small cups under the beverage outlet. This cup station is formed as a grid for allowing the passage of drips down to the drain-gate.
EP 1 731 065 discloses a beverage machine that has a drip tray device located under a beverage outlet. This device has a first support grid for a first beverage recipient covering a drip tray or collection tank. The first support grid is removable form the drip tray to give access to a second support thereunder for supporting a larger cup under the outlet.
There is still a need to increase the versatility of liquid food or beverage machines, in particular their drip tray device with a cup or mug support.